The present invention relates to an improved wheelchair structure, and more particularly to a latching and release mechanism for a swingable footrest support on a wheelchair.
The provision of legrests and footrests for mounting on wheelchairs is well known. Typically, a foot or legrest is attached to a tubular standard, with the standard pivotally mounted to a forward tubular frame member of the wheelchair, thus to enable pivoting the footrest between a support position in which it is used by the wheelchair occupant, and a clearance position in which the footrest is supported laterally of the wheelchair in order to facilitate access to the wheelchair or exit from it, or to move the forward end of the wheelchair more closely to a table or bed.
Frequently, the wheelchair footrest standards are designed to be completely removable from the wheelchair when in the clearance position. Such structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,744 to Limpach granted Dec. 17, 1974, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,873 to Pivacek granted Dec. 9, 1969. Such structure also is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,007 to Sommer granted Sept. 7, 1965.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,027 to Pivacek granted July 1, 1969 shows a footrest support including a vertical tube S pivotally attached to a front post P of a wheelchair, through plates 1 and 3 attached to the tube and mating plates 2 and 4 on the post. A similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,879 to Rodaway granted Dec. 4, 1979, wherein openings 21 and 22 in footrest tube portions 19 and 20 associate with pins 17 and 18 integral with vertical wheelchair tube 15. A lever 26 is provided to release a spring loaded plunger 24 to permit the footrest to swing away from the front of the wheelchair.
While the devices shown in these patents may perform adequately, particularly when operated by an attendant to assist the wheelchair occupant, they are unnecessarily burdensome and dangerous to the wheelchair occupant attempting to disengage the footrest independently of an attendant. The levers and other release means shown are comparatively small and inaccessible, requiring a level of manual dexterity which may exceed that of certain wheelchair occupants and be a source of embarrassment and discomfort.
It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for releasably locking detachable swinging footrests or legrests on conventional wheelchairs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a reliable latching and releasing mechanism easily accessible to the wheelchair occupant.
Yet another object is to provide a latching and releasing mechanism for a wheelchair footrest operable remote from the point of latching, to enhance safety for a wheelchair occupant or attendant.